Giving Up On Love
by Ryuinu
Summary: Once Duo Maxwell makes an appearence in Heero Yuy's life things change forever. 1x2 Angst in later chapters. M for mature themes. Chapter 3 reposted
1. First Sight

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. The plot for this story is mine.

Enjoy...Ryuinu

When I first saw him, he was scrawny and dirty, straight off the street. His black clothes looked heavy and stained with something far darker than black, his blood. I sneered at his nonchalant attitude about it all. About the very thing that I was going to end up giving my life to. I admit it pissed me off. If I was going to die for the cause than he better have a bit more respect for it if you asked me. But then again if you asked me I wouldn't have answered.

Duo was a mystery. One that I had no time to solve or figure out but one that I wanted anyways. And that was bad. It was distracting and I was not able to give the cause my all. I would find myself thinking of his words and actions at the most inopportune times, fixing wing, typing my reports, and then it started getting so bad that I was thinking of his foolish braid and annoying, upturned nose in the midst of battle.

That was the end of that. I had decided right after that drawn out mission that something had to be done. The only question was what? I couldn't think of killing him yet. He had proved to be a loyal ally and a strong and capable addition to the cause. But I would no longer be if he continued to keep me from my goals.

It was either he or I leave and I'd be damned if I was the one to do so.


	2. Movies

Disclaimers & Warnings: See First Chapter

"Movies"

I took one step at a time, carefully moving over the strewn clothes and books, the hair brush and the candy wrappers to stand over him where he slept, dead to the world. Duo twitched and rolled onto his side, the covers being pulled by his legs to slide down, exposing his pale shoulder and then his chest in the lamp light from the hall. I backpedaled until I was in the doorway, my heart hammering in my chest with fear at my reaction to his body.

You wouldn't think...that he was so beautiful under all the clothes. That thought stopped me cold. I oh so slowly cocked my gun, aiming at the prone boy who made a gasping sound before turning again in his sleep. My hand trembled slightly and I cursed my weakness not for the first time. In a silent rage I stormed back to my room while Duo slept on, oblivious to that fact that he had almost died by my hand.

"Hey Heero?"

I tried to block him out, instead focusing on the textbook in front of me. After a few moments of blessed silence I thought I had scared him away.

"Yaknow Heero, I'll bet that you've never even been to a movie before." I had thought wrong. Duo was still behind me, stretched out on his bed. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my neck making my fingers itch. Then his statement sank in and I was not pleased. Did he think that was a joke? He was beyond help.

"I can tell I annoy you." This made me straighten in my seat. I turned enough to give him a glare and was shocked to see him grinning at me broadly. He was almost totally naked save for his boxers and I could tell that his hair was damp in it's braid. He'd just come from the showers down the hall.

"Wanna know how?" Duo was smirking now, his violet eyes sparkling with his success at getting my attention.

"No." I did, actually, and he could somehow read the lie in my expression. Duo sat up then and stretched, knowing that he had my full attention. I couldn't help but watch, entranced at the play of sleek, corded muscle under his pale skin. I noticed a light trail of chestnut hair starting at his belly button that thickened until it disappeared underneath his boxers and felt my face flame.

Glaring, I spun back around away from him, tensed and furious. My body was pulled tight like a bowstring and I was hyper aware of his every movement as he paced over to stand directly behind me. He leaned a little further over me to stir my hair with his breath.

"Yaknow, you really are a cutie when you blush like that." The humor in Duo's voice made me want to strangle him, violently might I add. He chuckled darkly then flicked my ear. I shot up out of the seat and had my gun pressed to his forehead quicker that he could say Deathscythe.

I clicked the safety off with relish and cocked the gun. "Don't ever touch me again." He looked pale and I could tell that even though he tried to hide it he was scared that I would really blow his head off.

"Get out." He hesitated for a second but I twitched my trigger finger and he was gone. I let out a breath of satisfaction and sat back down to get back to work, putting all thoughts of Duo Maxwell out of my mind. somewhere in the back of my head I could still see his pale body and then his shocked face right before he left.

AN: I know that so far the chapters have been short. Sorry. Anyways I hope you all have like "Giving Up On Love" so far and continue to read and give my your comments! I really appreciate it! This is my first GW fanfiction but dont go easy on me just because of that. I hope that, even if my chapters are short I will be able to keep up posting every one or two days. Thanks and Enjoy!

Ryuhanai


	3. Sunlight

Disclaimers: First page

Warnings: 1x2, Angst in later chapters, rated M for mature themes.

……………………………… "Sunlight"

Duo had been gone for no more than a day and a half when I realized that I missed the annoying boy. And not only that, I was worried about him!

I raged silently in my mind about his less than redeeming qualities. It was an effort to rid myself of this debilitating weakness but at the moment nothing seemed to work. Duo had, in fact, become such an integral part of my life that I could not bring myself to care about what I did before he was here. Concerned, I had J retrain me. I didn't want to be distracted by these emotions. Not when I had this responsibility to the cause.

………………………………

It had been about a week since I had gotten back and Duo still had yet to return. Of course, I was no longer concerned for his well being, but more for the danger he represented if he were to be captured and give out any of our secrets.

A day later he stumbled through the back door, heaving a sigh of obvious relief. I felt my chest tighten painfully with an emotion I could no longer remember when I took notice of his injured body. I shoved the feeling away ruthlessly. He had made it back alive, which meant that he had not been caught. It was all that mattered.

Turning to go upstairs, I caught a fading look of hurt that passed through his violet eyes. Only, Duo could no longer sway me with petty emotions. I was immune to his previous charm and he had realized that fact immediately by just looking at my face.

As I shut my door I heard Quatre asking him what was wrong and then his short and despairing reply of "Don't worry about it Qat."

………………………………

Of course I had noticed the damn window when I had first arrived at the safe house. It was a large window that looked out over the vast landscape. From it you could easily be spotted from the surrounding area. That must have been the reason I froze when I walked into the living room one evening to see Duo, leaning against the panes of the glass, framed by the setting sunlight, a blatant target.

I glared at him before stalking over, making myself just as vulnerable as he had himself.

"Hey Heero? I was thinking about the last time we talked and well…"

The last time? I snorted mentally, I would hardly call what we did 'talking'. He had blabbered the whole time before he thought it would be a good idea to taunt me, that was when I had drawn my gun and the whole incident was over in my mind.

"…Anyways I just wanted to apologize. I know I was way outta line and shit. Um…yea."

He looked honestly ashamed of his actions but I could hardly believe him.

After a few tense minutes, Duo shyly looked up at me from under his lashes. I was still wondering what I was thinking, just standing there like a fool when I had more resourceful things I could be doing when he suddenly reached for me. His arm was in my grasp within seconds and his violet eyes stared into mine with some emotion I couldn't name. He then proceeded to hastily but softly press his lips against mine.

I stood still; Duo's eyes shut for a brief moment before he pulled away, a look of giddy happiness on his features. Blinking, I realized that in this moment, he looked so strangely beautiful I could not pull my eyes from him. The sun that had been setting steadily was casting a haze of golden light on his face; his hair was so intense it looked as if it were on fire, and his eyes held that same fire, only for me.

What shocked me most about that moment in time is that I had stood by and let it happen. I did nothing to stop it. Duo had kissed me, and gotten closer to me that any other human had ever done and still, he lived to tell about it. And then I had watched him, entranced by the sunlight's play on his features.

The moment seemed too wonderful for him that I, for some unknown reason, could not end it in anger. Instead I just let his arm go and then gave him a last once over before I, myself went back to my life. But I could NOT let him get away with it.

There would be time later for retribution. He would learn that he couldn't play those sorts of games with me.

AN:

Sorry about the wait. I hope you all like the newest installment of GUOL.

A big thank you goes out to Akito-kun and one-winged-shinigami for their reviews. GUOL is still in its fledgling stage but I hope to make it big, I hope you two will be there along the way!

AN2: this is a repost of chapter 3. Grammar and such has been hopefully fixed for the most part.

Ryuinu


End file.
